This invention concerns a wiping device for motor vehicles.
The invention concerns, more specifically, a motor vehicle wiping device including at least a member guiding in rotation and fixing a shaft which extends axially outwards such that the free end of the shaft guides a wiper in an alternating sweeping motion, The member contains a stem in which the driving shaft is guided in rotation, and a transverse sole plate, or handle, for its fixation on the body of the vehicle via a shock-absorbing unit in an elastic, moldable material. Such a plate constitutes a traditional mechanism of fastening the wiping device on the body of the vehicle.
In case of a collision with a pedestrian, the part of the wiper mechanism which extends outside the vehicle creates a blunt object which creates the risk of causing injuries. One has also remarked that in the case of a violent accident the wiping device, which is attached in the engine near the passenger compartment, could penetrate the interior of the passenger compartment by the opening of the windshield under the effect of a shock. The accidental intrusion of an element so big reveals itself as dangerous for the security of the passengers and it is, therefore, necessary to better predict the behavior of the wiping device in case of a violent shock.
In order to remedy these inconveniences, the invention proposes a wiping device of the type previously described, characterized by the shock-absorbing unit being mounted in a housing matching the sole plate, or the body of the vehicle, which is partially open in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the driving shaft in order to allow, in case of violent impact, the shock-absorbing unit to be released from its housing to obtain axial retraction of the sole plate, the guide stem, and the driving shaft.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the sole plate is in the shape of a plate and extends in a plane parallel to the axis of the driving shaft;
the housing is formed in the sole plate in the shape of a contoured circular cut which is open radially in the direction from a side of the sole plate;
the shock-absorbing unit is attached to the body of the vehicle, or the sole plate by a fastening rod reaching in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the driving shaft;
the fastening rod contains a crumple zone in a small resistant section; and
the member is created as one piece, i.e., by casting.
The invention also covers a member conforming to the specifications of the invention.